disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph is a character created by the user agentjayhawk. Application located here. Abilities Impressive strength, can be quite agile when he needs to be, has the ability to wreck anything he wants. He has a big coc Personality Tends to be short-tempered, bumbling, and humorous most of the time, Can also be a tough, yet humble and very heroic sort, Is determined in just about anything he sets mind to, When he has someone he cares about, such as Vanellope, he can be very protective of such people. Opinions of Other Characters Vanellope: cares about her in the way that any best friend should Felix: thinks of him as a pretty good friend Calhoun: thinks she’s okay, just a little too rough-and-tumble for his taste Bolt: has said that he’s one amazing dog History Ralph was the bad guy in a video game at Litwak's Arcade for 30 years, until he he began to get tired of it. He didn't want to be rejected and treated like a criminal anymore, though he didn't think to say it that way at first. He soon went on a misadventure in a game called Hero's Duty to try to win a medal so that he could be treated with respect instead of scorn. He was able to get a medal, but his antics ended up getting him and an entire other game (Sugar Rush) in trouble when he accidentally released a monster, called a Cy-Bug, into the Sugar Rush game. At first, the Cy-Bug seemed to have died in a taffy swamp, but unbeknownst to everyone, it multiplied more and more underneath the ground. Meanwhile, Ralph met Vanellope, a supposed glitch in the Sugar Rush game, who wanted to become a real racer. Overtime, the two came to trust each other and became friends. A deal was struck between them in which Ralph would help Vanellope become a real racer, and Vanellope would help Ralph get his medal back (He had lost it upon entering Sugar Rush). However, the ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy, interfered on their efforts, gave Ralph his medal back, and persuaded Ralph to change Vanellope's mind about racing. She was obstinate, forcing Ralph to wreck the go-cart the two had built for her. Heartbroken, Vanellope ran off, and a downhearted Ralph returned to his own video game. Once there, he found that everyone was gone, except for one Nicelander named Gene, who told him that when Felix had gone to find Ralph and hadn't returned, everyone had panicked and fled. Gene also told Ralph that Litwak would be pulling the game's plug in the morning. Regretting what he'd done, Ralph discarded his medal, throwing it against the screen of the game. In doing so, he dislodged one corner of the Out-of-Order sign on the other side of the screen, enabling Ralph to see the cabinet of the Sugar Rush game. He also happened to see Vanellope's picture, prominent as ever, on the side of the cabinet. Suspicious, Ralph hurried back to Sugar Rush to get answers. He found Sour Bill, adviser to King Candy, and forced him to reveal that King Candy hacked into the Sugar Rush code, and tried to wipe Vanellope out of existence. Sour Bill also revealed that if Vanellope crossed the finish line in an official race, the game would reset and she wouldn't be a glitch anymore, and that Vanellope and Fix-It Felix are now trapped in the fungeon. Ralph gathered up the destroyed kart and barged into Felix's cell. There, he asked Felix to fix the kart, promising that he'll never do what he's done again if Felix will do so. Felix graciously agreed, and once Ralph freed Vanellope, it was off to the race; the Ramdom Roster Race, that is. Vanellope quickly made it to second place, and was on her way to first, when two nightmarish scenarios took place. First, just as Sergeant Calhoun arrived to notify Ralph of the Cy-Bug threat, the bugs resurfaced and began invading the game. Then, out on the race course, King Candy was revealed to be Turbo, an old character from the arcade's past. These two threats were circumvented as best as could be done, with Vanellope managing to glitch past Turbo, Calhoun evacuating the Sugar Rush citizens, and Ralph and Felix making sure the finish line stayed undamaged, so that Vanellope could cross it. Just as Vanellope was closing in on the finish line, more Cy-Bugs surfaced, and Ralph knew they had to get out of the game immediately. Because Vanellope hadn't crossed the finish line, however, she remained a glitch, and, as such, couldn't leave the game. As Ralph stood there, not wanting to leave his new best friend behind, he heard Calhoun mention the fact that only a beacon could stop the Cy-Bugs. Glancing over at Diet Cola Mountain in the distance, he got an idea. He borrowed Calhoun's hover board, and flew through the Sugar Rush sky to the bottle-shaped monolith. Once on the summit, Ralph began punching at the enormous Mentos cluster on the top of the mountain, aiming to fashion a crude beacon out of erupting cola. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, who should stop him but the old villain Turbo, now turned into a gigantic half-Cy-Bug monster. Ralph fought with him, and after a struggle, Ralph was able to deal the finishing punch to the Mentos, sending the entire cluster into the lava pool of cola below. Ralph would have been consumed in the ensuing eruption, but Vanellope glitched to the rescue, taking him out of the danger zone. This left the glowing cola eruption to consume every last Cy-Bug in the game, including the Cy-Bug mutant Turbo. With that out of the way, all that was left was to fix the finish line and let Vanellope cross it. This caused not only the game to reset, but Vanellope to revert back to her original princess form, surprising everyone present, especially herself. In this form, everyone in Sugar Rush now liked her because she wasn't a glitch anymore. Ralph and the others returned to their games shortly after, ''Fix-It Felix Jr. ''was kept instead of being unplugged, and you could say that they all lived happily ever after. A few days later, Ralph received a note in his mail slot telling him to go to Game Central Station, and that he would find a game called "Pride Rock" there. Ralph went though the gate to the game, and found it to be not a game, but a portal to the Hero Camp in the Pride Lands. Learning of the struggle for the Virtues, Ralph enthusiastically agreed to serve the Forces of Good. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Wreck-It Ralph.png Wreck-It Ralph 1.jpg Category:Characters